shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Senkei Senkei No Mi (Line-Line Fruit)
Senkei Senkei No Mi (Line Line Devil Fruit) The Line Line fruit dictates control of location of anything the user points at as long as it is in sight. It is a Paramecia type, allowing the user to manipulating objects within the boundaries of its power. By pointing at something, the user has the ability to manipulate it, and by creating a fist can let go of the target. This fruit has yet to be found. Appearance The Line Line Fruit appears like a small dried up watermelon. The base color is purple, and straight lines stemming from the top straight to the bottom as bright blue. It is unusual for a devil fruit to possess these straight lines, but considering the properties of the abilities it held, the fruit represented its nature. Usage The user has the ability to move things within his sight while pointing at them. The user would also be able to stop the movement and redirect it in a different direction as long as the user is still pointing at the desired object and can see it. An example in a combat scenario would more often then not start with the user taking a visual vantage point for bombardment of object, or can point directly at the opponent and move them to you. One would want to be a master of the finger pistol to add synergy between the devil fruits powers, and the users natural abilities. The effective range of the Line Line Devil Fruit power is 100 meters, beyond that the user loses 'grasp' of the object. Strength Once the user is pointing at something, there is ultimate control of where it goes as long as nothing impairs the visual between the user and target. If The user is pointing at somebody, they could not run away. As long as the targets are in sight, the user can manipulate the movement of anything the fingers point at. The user would focus on speed for the purpose of keeping targets in sight. Weaknesses If the user can not see what they are pointing at then the powers simply wont work. Cold weather can effect finger movement and give an opponent an advantage. Many logia types would prove very difficult as it would be hard to point at something that can vanish. The users fingers can not point at the ocean in any scenario. The fruits powers will forcibly stop you from doing so. (However, one could point over the ocean.) Only the users naked finger can utilize the devil fruits powers. (Gloves will cause the powers to essentially be inactive) Attacks Merge: The user closes the desired fingers to force the two objects being pointed at into the same spot forcibly. Example, The user points at a person, then to a brick and points to the same spot. That brick is going to try to force its way through the person. If the person is tougher than bricks however, the brick would just break. Crypt: The user uses all fingers to point at random objects, and then points to the desired target pointing with all fingers to a single spot. This causes many of the random objects caught to collide together, enclosing the target in debris at extremely high force. Meteor Dive: The user points at a person and then to the sky at extreme speeds, sending them flying upwards out of range of the users powers and continuing ascending before falling back down. Reverse Finger Pistol: Utilizes the power and technique of the finger pistol along with the devil fruits powers to cause the target to fly into the users finger. This can be accompanied with the users own strength to exponentially increase the power of the finger pistol. Lasso Trap: The user first points at the target and sends them skyward. The user would then begin rotating his finger in a circle shape to start rapidly spinning the target. This would cause an enormous amount of centrifugal force to attempt to stretch the target. If you have any ideas, suggestions, tips, or even just have some troll shit to say, id love to hear it. Comments are hilarious, and i made this for fun. Edit: Took out useless info, refined boundaries of powers, and more clarification on usage. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit